Stained shirts and phone sex
by ilyvamp15
Summary: "Go in there" Ziva pushed Tony into a small closet "Now take your shirt off!" Tony didn't argue and started to unbutton his shirt but was temporarily stunned when he saw Ziva was taking her shirt off as well...READ IT!...please. :
1. Shirtless

**Well hello, I'm not Tarissa (ilyvamp15) I'm her sister and my name is Cassie. I just wanted to write a one-shot because I'm board. This will be NCIS, because I just love that show!**

**Stained shirts and phone sex.**

"Where the hell is Ziva?! We got a dead petty officer." Gibbs barked he looked to Tony "Well?"

Tony just shrugged his shoulders "Mcgeek, Have you seen her?"

Gibbs turned his attention towards a dumbfounded McGee "I haven't seen her since yesterday when we left to go home" McGee responded just then the ping of the elevator sounded and Ziva walked in wearing dark skinny jeans, black converses and a leather jacket she was also holding a motorbike helmet Gibbs looked her up and down,

"Why the hell are you so late?" Gibbs demanded.

"My mini cooper broke down and I had to take my motorbike" Ziva replied calmly. "since when do you ride a motorbike?" asked Tony, "since I was 15"Ziva replied

"DON'T let it happen again" Gibbs growled, and with that he was gone heading towards the elevator with McGee on his heels, however Tony not on his heels. Why wasn't tony following? Gibbs looked back to see Tony staring at Ziva as she removed her jacket, she was wearing a grey and black striped sleeveless tank-top. Tony couldn't help but admire her body; the way the top hugged her curves and how the jeans made her legs look longer. Ziva grabbed her gear and almost ran into Tony she moved past him "See something you like, DiNozzo?"Asked Ziva. At that comment she smiled impishly but before she walked away she tapped his chin with her index finger and closed his mouth.

This case was hard, both physically and emotionally for the team. It was taking its toll on everyone, especially Abby:

"There was a kid there, DiNozzo!" shouted Abby after DiNozzo cracked another one of his smart-ass jokes. "Did you not see the photos, blood and gore everywhere! The poor little girl had to see her parents murdered, no kid should have to see that!"

"Abby, calm down. I know everything! I was there!" replied Tony.

"Just get out of my lab, DiNozzo! NOW!" Shouted Abby. As Tony was walking out the door he accidentally bumped into someone...Ziva.

"What the hell?!" Ziva squeaked then shivered as the Caf-Pow was running down her white button up shirt.

"OH MY GOD, WAS THAT MINE?" Abby came running around the corner like a raging bull. Tony could of sworn Abby's eyes flashed red when she seen the Caf-Pow dripping off Ziva and onto the floor. "DINOZZO!!!! You know I can kill you without leaving any forensic evidence right?"

"Yeah, you might have mentioned it a few times..." stuttered Tony, "backing away now assassin and the pissed off forensic scientist."

"Tony give me your shirt NOW!"ziva screamed "what now like in the hall way?" Tony asked blushing. "Yes...NO OF COURSE NOT! JEEZ! Go in there" Ziva pushed Tony into a small closet "Now take your shirt off" Tony didn't argue and started to ubutton his shirt but was temporarily stunned when he saw Ziva was taking her shirt off as well "Woah, hang on a sec, what are you doing?" Ask Tony, whom was secretly kicking himself inside for stopping her, _way to go DiNozzo, the girl whom you have been crushing over since the first question she asked him _**(AN. The first question for those who don't know was "Were you just having phone sex?" asked by Ziva...LOL) **_you could of just seen her topless yet you open your big mouth and stopped her...and now she giving you a weird look. Mabey I should say something. _DiNozzo thought.

"Ummmmm....." _ yeah, real smart opening, DiNozzo "Sooooooo"_

"Just give me your dam shirt, Tony!" Ziva finished un-buttoning her shirt as Tony finished up his and handed it over to her, she started to put it on when a realization hit Tony; "What a minute, what am I supposed to wear, do you want me to walk around topless?" _YES, OH GOD YES! What a minute, what the hell am I thinking, _thought Ziva.

They were still both topless when someone opened the door the the closet they were in. Someone chuckled, Ziva went red and the first words that came out Tony's mouth were "Who the hell are you?"

"Scruffy, the janitor." The man relpied a.k.a. Scruffy.

"Never seen you before" said Tony.

**Whatever i'm board with this hope u like it.**


	2. Paris?

HI! Its Cassie again...I know I said that this was going to be a one-shot but I decided to make another chapter. PS. Tarissa Beta-ed it.

"I've never seen you before" stated Scruffy "Anyways I hope I'm not intruding of something here..." Scruffy trailed off suggestively whilst looking between them.

"No!" Shouted Tony too quickly._ I wish! _Tony and Ziva thought in unison.

"Sure" Scruffy said sceptically, they were after all a man and a women, shirtless in a janitor's closet. "All I need is the mop, some idiots spilled some Goth, forensic lady's Caf-Pow all over the floor she is not happy" Scruffy replied

Ziva just giggled, Scruffy reached around Ziva and grabbed the mop and bucket all the while Tony watching his every move.

Whilst Tony was watching Scruffy, Ziva slipped on Tony's shirt buttoned it up and slipped out the door wearing his favourite (and she knew it was his favourite) pin-striped shirt which was way too big for her small frame.

"So Ziva I still think that I should be the one in my shirt, it is after all my favourite and I would like to wear it and.....ummmmm Ziva?" Tony rambled until he realised Ziva was gone "DAMN IT!!!!" Tony cursed.

In the squad room, Ziva walked in and McGee gave her an odd look.

"Don't ask" Ziva said as she rushed to her desk

"Wasn't going to," McGee answered afraid of what Ziva would do to him if he did, Gibbs walked in and looked at Ziva, he opened his mouth to say something when a very annoyed Abby stormed into the room, even Gibbs was scarred for his life she marched up to Ziva and was about to say (or shout) something when Ziva produced a Caf-Pow that she had somehow managed to get. Abby's expression softened and Gibbs knew the reason for the shirt now and went and sat down at his desk. Then the elevator chimed and a shirtless Tony walked in which got a lot of lustful attention from the ladies' on the floor. McGee was looking at him

"What McGoo? Just because I'm comfortable enough with my masculinity to go around shirtless doesn't give you the right to stare!!!" and Tony made his way to his desk just as the phone on Gibbs's desk rang.

"Special agent Gibbs here." Gibbs said and gave the person on the other end time to reply, all the team could hear were murmurs.

"I can assure you they will be on the next plane to Paris"

HUH???

**DUN DUN DUN... ill write again soon.**


	3. A fools love

**Thanks to the overwhelming support this will be the first chapter to update. **** PS i am now making this a Point Of View story. oK?**

**ZPOV**

So, here I was...In Paris, the city of love. God I hope it is because i'm sick of playing cat and mouse with Tony. Sigh...Tony. Except right now I could kill him, he snores like a drunk man with emphysema, by the way me and him have to share a room, one bed too. I have never been more awke in my life or more aware of how close he was to me, he had his arm around my waist and I was smiling contently **(AN: Awwww CUTE!)**. But i couldn't sleep i needed to get up and walk around a bit. I wiggled my body to try and escape his grip but to no anvil, i had to pry his arm away from my body without waking him, when i finally escaped his arms he sighed and muttered my name...woah! wait! He muttered MY name!

"Zi...va, Zi...va, oh Ziva." He muttered like it was a prayer but then fell back into his loud slumber. i was estactic, sitting on the corner of our bed, _hmmm, i like the sound of that, our bed, _staring at him like a goof. I could do a little victory dance and i belive i will. Whist dancing i could feel the satin of my nightgown brush the back of my legs and hear the snores of tony. I was on cloud 9! That was until i tripped over something and i blushed ferosiuosly. What was it? Tony's backpack was unzipped and when i tripped over it everything fell out with a clatter. Quickly i pushed everything back in but whilst packing i came across a little peice of paper that looked very worn, like it had been folded abd unfolded many times, on the front of it was my name written in clear script. I know i should of respected his privacybut curiosity got the better of me and i unfoled the note and read it:

_Dear Ziva,_

_I wish i could tell you in person about how i feel about you, but im too chicken shit,............................................................_the letter was long but you couldn't read anything as it was all scribbled out except the lone line down the bottom; _'only fools fall in love and I guess i'm one of them.'_

_Forever yours,_

_Tony._

I felt a tear glide down my cheek, such a tony thing to say _'only fools fall in love and I guess i'm one of them.' _ HE LOVED ME! I felt pure tranquillity, happiness...love, but it was short lived.

"I see you found my note" staited a voive that Ziva woulf reconise anywhere and starred in her dreams.

"well, um,err." There were no sane words forming, she couldn't even bring herself to look him in the eye.

"well, I was walking around the room an I tripped over your backpack, it was unzipped and everything went everywhere and I was putting it all back in and I found the note."She talked so fast that she wasn't sure if he heard it all. Great! She was blushing, couldn't speak right and couldn't look him in the eye, because...because....she was scared. Ziva David was scared...of love.

All of a sudden......

I KNOW!!! I'M EVIL MWAHAHAHA, want some adivice to make the pain go away...buy a happy Meal! At the moment you can get an awesome 'Alvin and the chipmunks' toy YAY!

3

T+C


	4. Chapter 4

**My sister and I have decided to re-write the whole story. It is going to have better spelling, grammar and everything else our readers want! We are going to add more shocks, scandals and....stuff. It may take a while but Cass and I are committed to finish this story. I have not been on fan fiction for about a month as I am now a senior at high school and I'm only 15, it's a bit hard. I swear I could build a rainforest with the amount of paper I have been given this past month. I swear I will spell check and proof read every single word before I post a chapter!**

**We thank you for all your support and I am AMAZED at everyone! 51 reviews for 3 chapter's worth of writing WOW! **

**Thank You,**

**Tarissa and Cassie**

**(ilyvamp15)**


End file.
